Illness
by Hyperactive Sugar Freak
Summary: Sakura has to stay at the Uchiha estate, however it's not the ESTATE that's the problem, but the COMPANY there. Why does she have to stay there? What's with her getting dizzy, nauseous, and forgetting people? And why is Sasuke interested so suddenly?


As I walked to the bridge, I kept berating myself for not seeing it sooner, for not picking up on everything that was happening, and for not connecting the dots. How could I be so stupid? Who's the most oblivious person in Konoha? Sakura Haruno! I scowled at nothing in particular, but if I were looking at myself right now, I would have directed it towards myself.

What will the boys think when they find out? Kakashi is unpredictable, so I don't know how he will react, Naruto will probably freak out, and Sasuke will probably be indifferent to it. He could probably care less about me. Either way, I'm not looking forward to either of their reactions, so I won't tell them. I paused in my stride briefly at that thought. I don't know if I should do that actually, what if I- er, sorry, _when_ I die, they are confused and angry with me?

I sighed, that's probably better then them having a false hope of trying to keep me alive... maybe I should leave a note... I growled at myself, that will probably annoy them also, so what should I do? My thoughts suddenly flew away as I lost my equilibrium, barely having the thought to put one hand out to catch myself, not even thinking to put my other hand out too. Before I hit the ground, I felt a firm hand wrap around my arm that was floating by my side. The hand pulled me back to my feet, it took me a few seconds to regain my balance, and once I did, I looked to the person who helped me; it was Sasuke.

I spoke to him, "Uh, h-hey Sasuke." I smiled a small somewhat shaky smile. I looked around and noticed I had reached the bridge unknowingly. I thought I heard him grumble the word 'clumsy' but I could have been wrong. "Thanks." He didn't say anything, all he did was continue to stare over my head.

"Hey Sakura-chan, hey Sasuke-teme!" I heard the familiar voice of the one and only 23 year old number one knucklehead of the village yell out to us, although he had long lost that title by now. I turned and smiled at him.

"Hey Naruto," I said with a wave, "you're late." I didn't feel the need to tell him I was also late.

"Yeah well, I learned years ago that this should be considered on time, because of..." he held up 3 fingers and counted down. When he reach 0 a poof rang through the air showing Kakashi's arrival, "that." Naruto finally finished. I giggled, but that quickly died down when I had a hard time concentrating on the boys in front of me, everything went blurry, and a massive headache suddenly bombarded my head. I put a hand to my head and another hand on the railing to keep my balance, I groaned in pain.

Naruto rushed forward to me and put his hand on my shoulder as if that would help me somehow. "Sakura? Sakura, what's wrong?" The blurriness went away, but the headache stayed. I stood up straight again, with difficulty, and gave Naruto a smile that I was sure he saw through.

"Nothing, I'm fine, don't worry about me."

"I don't know Sakura, if I remember correctly this has been happening for a few months, and it seems to be happening more often, maybe we should take you to see a doctor?" I forced a laugh.

"Naruto, I am a doctor, don't you think I'd know if something was wrong with me?" Naruto was looking at me worriedly.

"I guess." he said doubtfully.

"Anyways, shouldn't we be sparring to keep our skills up?" I asked.

"Yeah!" Naruto yelled in excitement, and we all then started on our way to the training grounds.

I felt the feeling of eyes boring into the side of my skull, I looked over and saw Sasuke's accusatory gaze settled on me. I stared into his eyes for a minute or so, but soon guilt filled me, and I had to look away before he saw it, if he didn't see it already...

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

"Sakura, I don't want you to be by yourself anymore." Kakashi-sensei spoke up.

"What do you mean? Why not?"

"I mean that I want you to be with one of us three because I don't think that you should be alone in your condition."

"What condition?" I demanded, "I don't have a condition, I-"

"Or at least until we can find out what is wrong with you."

"Nothing is-" I was cut off once again by Kakashi.

He spoke in a firm voice that left no room for argument, "Sakura." that was all that he needed to say to make me give up. I sighed.

"Fine, but I'm not staying with Naruto."

"What? Why not?" Naruto yelled in an offended voice. I raised an eyebrow at Naruto.

"Have you _seen_ how messy your apartment is lately? Plus I'm a little concerned for my health in the middle of the night." I laughed a little.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ignored the question as I turned to Kakashi.

"So I guess I'm staying with you, sensei."

"Actually, I don't have any room for you to stay at my place." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh please Kakashi, you big liar, I've seen your apartment, it's big enough, besides, you're the one who insisted on me staying with one of you guys."

"I..." he coughed lightly before speaking again, "I'm sorry Sakura, but you just can't stay at my place, you'll have to stay at Sasuke's." I paled.

"I'd rather not." my voice had an underlining groan laced into it.

"Why not? Is it that the seemingly fearless Haruno is afraid of being in a big, empty, Uchiha estate that could be full of ghosts?" he teased.

"It's not the _estate_, per se." I mumbled. Kakashi's eye crinkled in amusement.

"Oh, so it's not the Uchiha _estate_, but it's the Uchiha _company_, eh?" he chuckled, "Sorry Sakura, but you'll have to deal." with that he disappeared as he continued to chuckle.

"Well, I better be on my way," Naruto spoke, he started to run, but stopped as he was about to go past Sasuke, "don't you dare do anything to her, Sasuke-teme, don't even think of touching her, in _any_ way." He warned, then he set off to his apartment once again.

I turned my attention on Sasuke at the same time he looked at me, it only took 1.2 seconds to make a tense atmosphere. "W-well," I stuttered, "if I'm going to be staying with you indefinitely, I need clothes and other necessities, so I guess I'll just see you later?"

I started off in the direction of my apartment, but I was suddenly hit with a wave of dizziness and nausea making me accidentally trip over my feet and fall onto Sasuke. I mumbled an apology, quickly jumped away from him and attempted walk again, but tripped over my feet once again. I felt myself lifted up into a pair of strong arms, and a nice set of abs pressing against my arm.

"Annoying." I heard a faint mumble come from Sasuke. I looked up at him and giggled.

"I haven't heard you call me that since we were 12 or 13." I laughed and laid my head on his chest. As much as I used to hate that word when I was called that, it was comforting to me now, I oddly, in some weird, twisted way, missed being called annoying... well, by him that is.

When we finally reached my apartment, he set me on my feet, and I went in, letting him in also, then set off to gather my things. I didn't take me long. I had a small bag for my toiletries, and a large bag for my clothes and shoes, weapons, etc. I walked into my small living room and saw Sasuke looking at all the photographs on the mantelshelf curiously. They were of me and my parents, my brother, my sister-in-law, and my 3 year old niece.

What's so curious about it? Doesn't he know? Wait, why would he, he just came back about 6 months ago, and that happened years ago. I walked up next to him, looking at the pictures too, and spoke, "Those were taken about 7 years ago. Those are my parents," I pointed, "my brother and sister-in-law, and my niece, isn't she adorable?" I giggled, but it sounded dead. Sasuke looked at me from the corner of his eyes, but I still didn't look at him.

I looked down at my hands that were fiddling with the bottom of my shirt. "Most people don't know I had a brother, but that's mostly because he never lived here in Konoha. He and his family came over to visit my parents and I. I was at the hospital that day, so I couldn't make it there until that night. I'm not sure if it was just a cruel twist of fate or not, but that same day there happened to be a break in security at one of the prisoner facilities, and a few people got out. One of them who wasn't sane any longer made his way to the house my family was in... he set it on fire."

I turned to look at him, he looked as composed as usual, so I had no idea how he viewed what I was telling him. "I don't know if I'll ever understand what you went through, but I guess I can relate, if only in the slightest. Although I was told to not get revenge, and to just forget about it, I didn't... to me it seemed like nobody cared, like they were all telling me to forget that my family was murdered, as if it didn't matter. I guess that not only was I trying to get revenge, but I was also trying to rebel against the people who told me to forget." I bit my lip as I looked down at my hands again. "When you still believed that Itachi was at fault, and when you killed him... were you satisfied?" I heard a somewhat startled grunt come from him, I looked up and spoke again, "Or when you killed the elders 6 months ago, did you feel better, as if you had accomplished something? That your family had finally been brought to justice?" Sasuke stared at me for a few seconds before looking away. "Neither did I. It felt good when I had my hands on the guy, when I was killing him, but once he was dead, I seemed to be brought back to reality, and I felt as broken as the day my family died."

We stood there in silence for a little while before I picked my bags up, which I had set on the floor when I stepped up beside him, and started for the door, I turned to look at him, "Come on, we should probably hurry to your place, it's getting dark." with that we both started for the Uchiha estate.

When we got in, he showed me to where my temporary bedroom was, then went to his own bedroom. I went into the bedroom and looked around. It was just a basic bedroom, white walls, a bed, a dresser, and a closet, that was it. I walked over to the dresser and put everything up that belonged in there. I stashed two kunai under my pillow, a few shuriken under the mattress, then placed a few more weapons in various, hidden, spots in the room. You never know why, when, or where you'll need them.

I did a once over, then nodded in satisfaction. I picked out a black pair of shorts, a tight, midnight blue, 'V' neck shirt that hugged my upper body, and a matching set of black underwear and a black bra. Grabbing my shampoo and other things, I headed to the bathroom to take a hot, relaxing shower. The moment I stepped under the almost scalding water, I let my mind go blank to help with releasing stress, and to forget about everything temporarily.

Once I finished, I quickly dressed myself, and stepped out of the bathroom and bumped into something. I looked up and saw a man who was wearing black boxers and had no shirt on. The man had black eyes and blackish blueish spiky hair. My eyes widened and I screamed in panic. "W-Who are you?" I demanded in a fearful voice. He raised an eyebrow and took a step forward, what's he doing? "Stay away!" I backed up into a door, so I quickly turned the knob, went in, and slammed the door shut, not thinking to lock it.

I back away from the door, not looking behind me. I tripped over something as I was backing up. I felt my heart speed up as I looked down and saw the bed beneath me, I sighed in relief. I furrowed my eyebrows, what the hell just happened? The door then swung open, and there, standing in the doorway, was Sasuke. He was looking at me with narrowed eyes. He walked in, shut the door behind him, and stalked towards the bed. He had a predatory look in his eyes, and I could only listen to what instinct was telling me to do in the face of someone stronger than me... turn and run.

I turned on my hands and knees, about to crawl off the bed, but Sasuke was quicker than I was. He grabbed my ankles and pulled, flattening me out on the bed, then he flipped me over quicker then I could register, in the next second, he was hovering over me with his legs on either side on my waist, and his hands were next to both of my ears. I looked up into his glaring eyes.

"What are you doing Sasuke?"

"I know you know what is wrong with you, and I'm not letting you up till you tell me."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Sasuke." he brought his fist up, and slammed it back down next to my ear, threatening.

"You mean to tell me you don't know why you suddenly seemed to not recognize me not two minutes ago?" he asked menacingly.

"I was just... joking around with you." I laughed nervously. His eyes narrowed even more, telling me he didn't buy it.

"Sakura, I'm serious, you better tell me, or-"

"Why do you care?" I demanded, "You don't care about me, all you probably care about is getting me out of here sooner! Well you don't have to worry about it much longer, I'll just deal with staying with Naruto, I'll tell him tomorrow, now get off of me." I tried to move, but he stayed right where he was.

"I told I wouldn't move till you told me, and I plan on doing exactly that."

"I just-!"

"You are my teammate, Sakura, and a friend, I could care less that you are living with me. Aren't you supposed to tell your friends your problems?"

"I... didn't think you thought of me as a friend... and I don't mean any offense to you, Sasuke, but you aren't exactly the sentimental type." I looked up at him impatiently. "Are you going to let me up yet?"

"No." I huffed in annoyance, "Just tell me and I will." I closed my eyes, and sighed in submission.

"I have a brain tumor, Sasuke." I opened my eyes and saw an unreadable look on his face. "I didn't see it sooner, in it's early stages, and its grown since whenever it was that it started. It's the reason why I've been getting dizzy, having problems concentrating, getting headaches, nausea, and when I forgot who you were a few minutes ago. I didn't want any of you to know cause I didn't want to know how you'd react, and I wanted everything to be normal until I..." I couldn't finish the sentence.

"You're just scared. It's not that you wanted everything to remain the same, it's that you wanted to run away from the pain that you would go through, and the others would go through." I was going to speak, to deny it, but he spoke again, "So you're plan was to die without giving any warning to anyone? That's not too smart." he said calmly.

"How I choose to do things is my own business, Sasuke." I nibbled on my lip a little before speaking again, "I can't exactly say I'd regret it entirely. I'd see my family again. And everyone would just go about their lives, sure some people might be sad, but they'd get over it. They are all friends, not lovers, I know the bonds between the two are completely different, but I'm pretty sure that the bond between lovers is stronger, and more full of... 'emotion' then friendship, and I think it would mean more to that lover than anyone else, and I don't have one, so I won't have that many regrets. And besides, I don't see why you're making a big deal out of this, I may be a friend, but I'm sure that you don't think of it as that strong of a friendship, if a-"

"You shouldn't assume things." I shrugged.

"Well, you get my point. I don't understand why you care, that's all." He looked in my eyes for a few seconds, before he slowly lowered himself onto me, and put his lips to mine. My eyes widened in surprise. I squirmed a little but he remained on top of me with his lips pressed against mine. I froze for a minute or two before finally relaxing and pressing back against him. He took that as the time to start moving his mouth against mine, I followed lead with him.

I felt something wet slide along my bottom lip and figured it was his tongue, so I opened my mouth, where he pushed the appendage in to move around in my mouth. He pushed his tongue against mine, urging me to kiss him back, and I did, I fought with him for dominance; I won, or maybe he let me, I'm not sure. He pulled back and pecked my lips before sitting up, still on my waist. I opened my eyes and looked at his amused face.

"Does that answer your question?" I blushed and sat up. Is he trying to tell me he cares about me? On more than the level of a friend? I felt tears prick my eyes, the jerk! I had everything planned out, and now he has to go and change my plans! I lunged at him, this time, I was straddling his waist, and my hands were on his shoulders, pushing him down, he didn't even look fazed.

"You bastard, I had everything thought out, planned how everything was going to happen, and you have to do this? You jerk!" I yelled at him, all he did was stare at me. I sat up, letting him sit up too. "This wasn't supposed to happen." I whispered. I felt his hand on my cheek and I looked at him. He brought his lips to mine gently, but, as if for revenge for thinking that anything Sasuke did was gentle, he roughened the kiss by putting his hands in my hair, and pushed my head closer to his, and made the kiss more passionate by forcing his tongue in my mouth.

I soon started kissing him back with just as much fervor. He slid a hand from my hair down my spine, and to my lower back, where he pulled our bodies insanely close. I broke the kiss and inhaled sharply at the sensation. I felt his lips touch the base of my neck in a kiss, then, what seemed soft at first changed as I felt his teeth bite in the same place, hard. Despite the pain, I felt liquid leek out from my lower regions. I arched my back at the pleasure his bite gave me. His hand, which was at my lower back, slid to the edge of my shirt, where he pulled up slowly, we parted long enough for him to throw it to the ground, and then we closed the space again as he kissed my bare chest.

I rubbed my lower body against his own, making him pause in his ministrations, and groan a little. I smirked and did it again, eliciting the same noise from him, however, before I could repeat this again, he had moved our positions so that he was once again hovering above me. He grabbed hold of my shorts and pulled them down in a fast movement.

"Hey!" I yelled at him, before I could even think of the reason I was mad at him for it, he brought his hand between my legs, and rubbed on my bundle of nerves, making my protest end in a moan of pleasure. I heard Sasuke chuckle so I looked up at him, he was watching my face intently. I reached up and wrapped a hand around his neck, and forced his head down so I could kiss him. As I let him lead the kiss, I entwined my hand in his hair, making sure to pull a little too. I brought my other hand to his chest, suddenly remembering it was bare. I broke the kiss to look at his sexy abs, I ran my hand up his sculpted stomach, loving the feel of the muscles beneath his skin.

"Satisfied?" I smirked up at him.

"Not quite, I'm a little disappointed." He raised an eyebrow. I brought my hand back down to his boxers, grabbed hold of it, just about ready to pull them off, but his hand stopped mine.

"You'll have to suffer through disappointment a little longer, I won't be the first one nude." he chuckled. I pouted a little, but my lower lip that was pouting soon opened up to form an 'O' as he brought his hips down and rubbed his erection against my core. "If you want to speed up the process," Sasuke spoke, "You'll have to remove your bra, I won't do it." he rubbed against me again, then pressed down hard, which pressed on my clit. I arched my chest into his and moaned.

"I hate you." I mumbled, mad at his teasing. He chuckled.

"Love you too." he said sarcastically. I sat up, forcing him to sit up too, but he wouldn't remove our joined bodies from each other, in fact, he made sure that our lower bodies stayed squished together, me on his lap, as I sat up. I kept my eyes locked on his as I slowly reached behind my back and unhooked the clasp, I let the bra slowly fall off of my body, watching as Sasuke's eyes followed the item down.

I sat up straight, pulling his head to my shoulder, almost in an embrace. He bit his way down my skin slowly till he reached my breasts. I wound my fingers in his silky locks as he wrapped his lips around my nipple. He grazed it with his teeth, making little shots of electricity shoot down to my nether regions and create liquid there that only moistened my panties more. I felt his tongue fall out of his mouth to roll around the bud before he started sucking on it, I subconsciously pushed his head closer to my chest. He switched and treated my other breast the same way.

"S-Stop it, Sasu..." I couldn't even get his whole name out, "you're being mean." I breathed. I felt the vibrations of his chuckle reverberate across my breast, and that only added to the coil that was coiling tighter within my stomach.

He leaned forward, making us fall back against the bed once more. He brought a hand to my hip and slowly slid it up to my knee, leaving my skin aflame in its wake. He gripped my knee tightly, and brought my leg up to hug around his hip, I brought my other leg up to his hip also. Something suddenly occurred to me though, what was the point of wrapping my legs around his hips, if that means he can't remove my underwear? I looked up to his smirking face, two seconds later, I felt my panties being ripped off, no longer able to be used at all anymore. I glared at him.

"What was that for?"

"I just figured that I don't like those on you, don't wear them again." I rolled my eyes.

"You are so-" he silenced me with his lips, then brought a hand to mine, and guided it down between our bodies, and put it into his boxers, only barely though.

"Go ahead." he gave me permission. I looked into his eyes and smirked. Instead of pulling them off like I had originally planned, I ripped them off his body. He looked at the cloth as I dropped it to the ground. "That was uncalled for, Sakura."

"I just figured that you look better without any on, you shouldn't wear any anymore, it'll just bug me." I laughed, but that soon got silenced as I shut my eyes in pain when he trust forward, breaking though my virginity.

He leaned forward and whispered in my ear, "I figured it hurts less when you are not trying to be slow, dragging it out. The pain will end soon." He brought a hand down to my clit and started pulling and rubbing it, the sensation drowned the pain pretty quickly. I looked into his eyes and nodded. He slid himself out and pushed back in. "Just to let you know, Sakura, even though this is your first time, I'm not going to be gentle with you, I know you're not _that_ fragile." his words only aroused me further. I leaned up a little to whisper in his ear.

"Good." I chuckled. As if to prove what he was telling me, he pulled out, and slammed back in harshly. He continued, keeping his pace steady. The slick feeling of him driving himself in, and slipping out is indescribable, he rubbed against my inner walls, I never thought that something like this could be so pleasurable, I just thought it was all talk when people talked about it, that they were exaggerating... I can see now, that I was a fool for thinking that... or maybe it's just Sasuke...

To make him go faster, cause he was going treacherously slow, I pushed my hips up each time he pushed forward. Sasuke only let me do this for about 5 minutes, before he harshly grabbed my hips and pushed me back on the bed. "All you had to do was ask, Sakura." he said through his teeth, but he was smirking. He then sped up his pace, and I don't mean a little, he sped up to an unbelievably fast pace. I sucked air through my clenched teeth, I couldn't seem to separate my teeth from each other, not with the intense feeling he was giving me.

"S-Sasu..ke..." I moaned. He slowed down considerably, I looked at him questionably, he had an evil look in his eyes.

"I won't let you cum unless you say my name."

"What d-"

"And my proper name, too." proper, what does he...? Oh... how does he expect me to say that when I can barely finish his first name?

"I can't do th-" He chose that moment to slam forward into me, and into a particularly sensitive spot too.

"Then I can't help you." he said with amusement laced into his voice. He slowed down even more so than before, then slammed back in, hitting the same spot. I know what he's doing, he's going to push in every time I try to say something, and it'll be in the same spot too. I tried to growl at him, but he pushed himself in again.

"How do you expect me to... when you keep... preventing-"

"You'll have to manage." I looked at him with narrowed eyes. I tightened my thighs around his hips, then flipped us over. I set my hands on his chest as I stared down at him with a smirking face. I then moved our lower bodies, riding him to finally pleasure myself. He was staring at me with smiling eyes. I had the feeling he was letting me do this... for now. Just as I was about to climax, he grabbed my hands, which were supporting me, and knocked them off his chest, making me fall on top of him. He wrapped his hands across my lower back, keeping me pinned against him. "Now, I think you've been tortured enough, all you have to do is say my name... properly."

"You...jackass." all he did was chuckle. "Alright," I leaned forward and put my lips up against his ear, where I breathed the word into his ear, "Sasuke-kun." I wasn't sure, but I thought I felt his member get even more stiff, if possible. He let his hands fall off my back, and brought them to my head, where he pushed my head down to his so he could kiss me. He smoothly flipped our positions and pulled himself completely out of me. I furrowed my eyebrows and broke the kiss, but my face then smoothed out into one of pleasure as he pushed himself all the way in harshly. He did that a few more times before deciding to just keep himself in me, but keep at a fast pace. He brought a hand down to my clit, and played with it, making the coil in my stomach tighten impossibly.

Finally, after being kept from what I wanted, the coil snapped inside me, and my climax came, making me scream my release out to the silent room. He followed soon after, except, he was much more quiet, all he did was grunt. He collapsed on top of me, being careful not to crush me, he rolled over and pulled me onto his chest.

"Sakura."

"Hm?" I said, about ready to fall asleep.

"You're going to live." I opened my eyes to stare at Sasuke sadly.

"Sasuke, you should know... my chances of survival aren't-"

"Going to stop you from surviving." he ended for me. "You now have reason to live, you have a lover, you can't leave him, so you have no choice but to fight this, and if you don't, your lover is going to force you to survive." I stared at his face for a minute or two before smiling sadly.

"... okay, Sasuke... I'll try."

"No you won't, you'll do it, you have no choice." I decided not to answer as I just snuggled up to him, deciding to at least enjoy the little time I had left.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

I looked around, where was I? There was lush green grass covering the big hills that dotted the land in every direction you looked. The sky looked the bluest I had ever seen, and all the small details around me made everything seem like the perfect dream world. I felt a tap on my shoulder, making me turn around to see who had accompanied me to this odd world. My eyes widened in surprise.

"M-mom? Dad?" they both smiled and held their arms out to me. I gladly jumped in there arms, hugging them tightly. I pulled back a little too soon, but I wanted to look at them. "You guys look the same since the last time I saw you." I looked at my mothers long silver hair, and her red eyes, to my fathers red hair and green eyes. They still looked like they were 34 years old. My mother grabbed my shoulders and turned me around where I saw me brother, my sister-in-law and my niece. I smiled again and ran to my brother, throwing my arms around him. He chuckled and hugged me back. I let go and looked at my sister-in-law, we both nodded to each other in acknowledgment.

"Oba-san!" I heard an angry shout. I looked down and saw my niece with sliver hair, like her father, and blue eyes, like her mother, standing there. Her fists on her hips, with glaring eyes directed towards me. "I want a hug too!" I giggled as I bent down and picked her up, then squished her to me. "I said I wanted a hug, not death!" I laughed and set her on her feet where she playfully sucked in deep breaths of air before turning and giving me a big smile to show she was playing with me.

"Sakura-chan." I looked at my brother's somber face.

"What is it?"

"We are happy to see you, but... you aren't supposed to be here." my eyebrows furrowed.

"What do you mean?"

"You are not supposed to die yet." my eyebrows shot up.

"I'm not dead though... am I?"

"..." He and the rest of my family exchanged glances, "kind of."

"So, I did die from the tumor..."

"No."

"But, you said-"

"I said kind of. You still have the chance to live, but not here."

"What do you mean? Why can't I live here?"

"Don't get us wrong, we're happy to see you again, but we also want you happy."

"I am happy, now."

"No, you have a life back there, friends, and even someone who loves you."

"Yeah, I have friends, but I don't have someone who loves me, at least not the way you mean."

"Of course you do, there's that Uchiha who-" I cut him off as I blushed.

"That's not really love... on his part, I mean. I don't think he's serious."

"That's what you think, but you're wrong, how long have you two been together since that night?" 'that night' made me blush even more.

"About a month, that's not that long, so you can't-"

"Sakura-chan, it doesn't take many months for feelings to develop, normally, it only take that long to see if you want to stay together, however, it takes only a day or a little longer to discover what your feelings for a person are. And we've been watching over you since we died, we know how the boy feels, and he does love you." putting 'love' and 'Sasuke' or the mention of him, in one sentence sounded ridiculous. "Sakura-chan, we love you, you know that, but you need to go back, where everyone is waiting for you, wanting to know if you're alright." I wanted to protest, to say I wanted to stay with them, but I felt a tug on my sleeve. I looked down and saw my niece's bittersweet smile.

"Oba-san, I want cousins since I can't have brothers or sisters, and you can only be the one to do that. I want to have a uncle too, please give them to me," she said with wide eyes, "Mommy and Daddy told me that it wont happen soon, but you need to be there to get them." She gave me a big, happy smile then, "But don't worry! We'll be waiting here to welcome you! Like this!" She reached forward and hugged onto my leg. After a minute or two, she let go and stepped back with a smile. "So say you'll come back and see us again, later." my eyes filled with tears. I then saw three people walk up behind my family, they looked like... my eyes widened once more.

"Are you...?" the woman in between the two men smiled.

"Hello. It's nice to meet you." she stuck a hand out, I slipped mine in hers and shook. "We're only here to meet you, and to give you a message to pass on." The man with his folded arms beside the woman nodded, his face was serious, but had a proud look in his eyes. I turned to look at the man on the other side of the woman, we'd met before, and I wouldn't say that they were on... 'pleasant' terms. All he did was smirk at me, and nod his head, I smiled and nodded back. "We only want you to tell _'him'_ that we miss him, and that we're sorry with the way we had to leave so suddenly." I nodded, she suddenly came and hugged me unexpectedly, where she whispered in my ear, making my eyes widen before I smiled and nodded.

"Sakura-chan," my brother spoke once again, "You must, hurry, the longer you stay here, in between worlds, you will be taken for dead, and remain dead." I nodded. The man with his arms crossed stuck his hand out, as I put my hand in his, and we shook, I seemed to get the feeling that he was recognizing me, and accepting me... somehow. The other man stuck his hand out too, and when I stuck mine in his, I felt him press something in my hand, he was smirking still. I furrowed my eyebrows, but smiled back at him. I then turned to my family and gave them all hugs, not ones of goodbye, but for I'll-see-you-later's.

I had no idea how to get back, so I just closed my eyes and thought about Konoha, the people there, my friends, and Sasuke. Everything went black then.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

I opened my eyes, but quickly closed them at the bright light shining in my eyes and making them water. I squinted my eyes to get rid of the tears, then slowly opened them again, and blinked rapidly to get used to the light. I was in a hospital room, and I was in the bed, I don't mind treating patients who are in the bed, but I hate it when _I'm_ the one stuck in it. I looked around, the room was completely empty of any life form except mine and one other. I smiled. I quietly leaned over and kissed the man with midnight colored spiky hair. His eyes shot opened and stared into my own.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun." I said quietly. He glared at me.

"Bitch." he said, my eyes widened before I turned them into glares.

"How dare you call me a bitch! You-" Any further words I had for him were forgotten as his lips connected to mine fiercely. I put my hand in his hair, as his tongue asked for permission, I opened my mouth, and let him have dominance over me... for now. He broke the kiss and look at me heatedly.

"Do you know how long you been in this bed?" my eyebrows furrowed, shouldn't it just be the day after the surgery? "You've been here for 6 months, 3 weeks, 5 days, 16 hours, 12 minutes, and 3 seconds." I blinked, that's a long time, but... was he counting? I hid a smile, that's kind of sweet... in a weird way.

"It doesn't seem like that long..." Sasuke looked away, seeming to be embarrassed.

"You know, had you not fallen into some unexplainable coma, about now was the time I would have asked you for your hand." my face formed into a shocked one, but it melted into a smiling one as I saw that Sasuke was actually embarrassed. I leaned over, used my hand to turn his face, and I pecked his lips.

"You know, had I not fallen into this unexplainable coma, and had you already asked, I would have said yes. And trust me, whenever you feel like asking me, I'll still say yes."

"Hn." I sat back again, and finally took notice of something in my hand. I looked down and saw that it was the thing that man had given me... so it wasn't a dream? I looked over to Sasuke and smiled.

"I'm sorry for worrying you Sasuke, but I can't say that I regret it that much." he raised an eyebrow at me. "I saw my family again."

"You... you mean you went to-" I cut off his shocked and slightly panicked voice.

"No, they referred to it as 'in between worlds' so I guess it between the living and the dead, where you've not quite died yet, where you have the choice to die or not. I did, I had the choice."

"And you chose to live." he acknowledged. I looked down guiltily.

"Actually..." I trailed off. I saw him freeze from the corner of my eyes.

"What do you mean?" he asked in a hard voice. Instead of answering him, I asked him a question of my own.

"Do... do you love me?" that gave him a start.

"What do you mean?"

"Sasuke, do you love me?" I looked up at him. He hesitated, and shifted his eyes away. I gave a small sad laugh and looked down at my hands. "It's okay that you don't. I'm just curious, I just wanted to confirm something, that all." So my family was wrong... "Anyways, I had originally wanted to stay with my family, but they said something about... someone, and how I should return, in the end, it was my niece who got through to me, she said... something to me, and I couldn't help but feel for her. And I knew I'd miss being here anyway."

"What was it that your family said?" I laughed an almost watery laugh.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter, it's not important, they were wrong anyways."

"Sakura... what was it?" I sighed, he'll get it out of me eventually, there's no reason in not telling him..

"To make a semi-long conversation short, they told me to return here, finish my life, and have a family with you," his eyes widened slightly, "they told me to return to the person who loved me, but it's just like what I told them, I told them that you don't feel that way for me, that you weren't serious with me, but they insisted. What my niece said was to come back here, get married to give her an uncle, and have kids to give her cousins, since she couldn't have any bothers and sisters of her own, she then said that she'd be waiting for me to get back to her so she can give me another hug. I tried to tell them that they were wrong about you, but they wouldn't listen." I wouldn't look at Sasuke, I didn't want to see his face.

"I thought I told you once before, you shouldn't assume things." I somewhat reluctantly looked up at him in curiosity. "They weren't wrong." My eyebrows rose.

"You mean... you love me?" he grunted.

"...Not in so many words." I laughed. If he does love me, I may never here him say the words, but as long as I know he does, it's alright.

"Okay." I looked down at what was in my hand and bit my lip before clenching my hand around the object, should I tell him?

"What's wrong?" I looked up at him, startled.

"What do you mean?"

"You always bite your lip when your nervous or hiding something." I blinked before blushing and looking away.

"I don't know what you mean." I felt his fingers on my chin, where he gently forced me to look at his face.

"Tell me." he demanded.

"Well... my family wasn't the only people I saw there," he raised an eyebrow to tell me to go on, "I also saw you parents and your brother." he froze a little.

"...And?"

"Well, your mother shook my hand and told me she only wanted to meet me and she wanted me to tell you that they missed you, and that they were sorry with the way they had to leave you so suddenly. Before I left, she caught me off guard by hugging me, and telling me to tell you something from just her."

"What was it?" he asked quietly. I hesitated as a cherry red blush grew across my cheeks. "Sakura, what was it?"

"She told me to tell you that she wants you to hurry and get me pregnant, she wants grandchildren." by the time I finished, my cheeks were as red as the blood heating it up. Sasuke chuckled.

"Well, if you can hear me, it won't be too long, we'll probably be... 'trying' more than necessary." My eyes widened as I blushed even more.

"Sasuke!" I punched his arm, all he did was chuckle more.

"What about my father and brother? Did they say anything."

"Yes, I mean... no, they didn't, but..."

"What?"

"When I shook your dads hand, well, I can't explain it, it was like he was... acknowledging me, I don't know in what way, but... yeah..." Sasuke had a thoughtful look on his face.

"And my brother?"

"Well, we didn't say anything to each other, but we didn't have to," I giggled, "at first, when we saw each other, he smirked and I couldn't help but smile. I could only imagine that he was thinking of the same thing I was."

"Which was?"

"The first time we met, when we tried to kill each other." I laughed, which meant that I also missed the brief look Sasuke had on his face. "However, when we shook hands when I was about to leave, he gave me something, and his smirking face reminded me of someone who knew that something was about to happen, and he couldn't wait to see how it played out. I think he wanted me to give this to you." I held it out to Sasuke, and he took it. He looked at it for a second before smirking and shaking his head.

"This isn't for me, Sakura."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke leaned closer to me and put the necklace with the ruby and diamond  
Uchiha fan on the bottom, around my neck.

"I'll tell you some other day, on a specific day, but today isn't it." I shot him a curious look but just shrugged it off.

"...Okay..."

"So..."

"So what?" I asked. Two seconds later, my blanket was gone, and he was straddling me.

"How about we work on that family." My eyes widened.

"What?"

"My mother already told you we have to give her grandchildren, and we are only getting older here."

"Yeah but, we're still in the hospital and-" He cut me off, and put a hand to my red cheek.

"Sakura, you've been in a coma for 6 months, how long do you intend on making me wait?"

"I didn't even know I was in a coma, let alone for 6 months! You can't blame me!"

"Hm..." He leaned down and kind of snuggled me close to his body. At first, I thought he gave up, and decided to compromise, but I was wrong. He slipped his hand under my gown and around my panties to rub along the crease of my lower region. My face turned beet red, and I only said one thing.

"**SASUKE! YOU PERVERT!"**

**

* * *

**

**Okay, just to let you know (since I won't be making a sequel) that the necklace Sasuke put on Sakura's neck, which Itachi gave her, was actually Itachi's way of accepting her into the family. And Fugaku, how Sakura said it seemed like he was acknowledging her, well, he was... as a soon-to-be daughter-in-law.**

**Oh, and this may seem a little... weird or stupid, I don't know, but just know that I wrote this on 4 hours of sleep, and it was 1:32 A.M. or something like that, so yeah. The only reason I was doing it so late, was because my mom had just told my sister and I that our great aunt (who had just gotten over breast cancer) had a brain tumor. By now they have removed it, but they don't know if it's cancerous yet, meaning we don't know if she has to go through chemotherapy either. So if the story turned out like crap, you know why you should pity me! Haha, just kidding. :D But yeah, my great aunt inspired this, and since it was so late, my brain wasn't functioning that great, so I hope it turned out alright. :)**


End file.
